Destined Attraction
by These Walls
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter had always been on oppositte ends of everything, so was it complete irony that she ended up at his house that tragic summer, or something a bit stonger?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter Numero Uno  
Disclaimer- It would be nice to be a billionaire, but sadly I'm not, so I don't own anything you recognize. You won't be coming back

_And I didn't get to say goodbye_

I really wish I got to say goodbye

_And I'm sure the view from heaven _

_Beats the hell out of mine here_

**'****The View From Heaven', Yellowcard**

ï?µï?µï?µï?µï?µï?µ

"...And although they cannot be here with us anymore in person they will forever remain present in our hearts as spirits." The priest finally put an end to his sorrowful speech with that last vow. The graveyard slowly began to thin its active human presence, as people began to amble back to their cars.

There, surrounded by many beings both alive and dead, she'd never felt so alone. She supposed she could walk away too, like everyone else who attended the sermon, but where to? In front of her were the people who had fed, clothed, and unconditionally loved her all her life. Now what? Was she expected to shed a few tears and walk on through her life like it was going to be all right? Because it wasn't, that much she definitely knew, because upon returning from her sixth year at school Lily Evans stumbled upon some rather appalling news.

There had been a massacre, a slaughter of muggles, at Kings Cross-Station. As soon as the Hogwart's Express turned up to the station, she knew there was something wrong. Out the window there was Wizards pulling out there wands and disappariting by the second, frantic mothers calling out to their children on the train, Ministry Officials looking frazzled and rushing up to meet the train looking anxious to explain the mayhem.

The conductor made a solemn announcement over the train, there was an active attack on the Muggle side of the station and all students would remain perfectly safe in their compartments until the Ministry had fully dealt with it. By the look of the Officials, it looked like they hadn't even began to assess it, let alone deal with it.

Fear coursed through her blood, her parents were out there, defenseless. She prayed that somehow they had been late, their car broke down, their train was late, but no. Lily would never have such luck. She was told her mother went first, it was painless for her, they had explained like it made an honest difference instead of it being a useless act of comfort. Then her father, like the true selfless being he was-, _had been_, like he **had been** jumped in front of a fatal curse to save an Auror.

She didn't know whether to feel proud or angry with her father for this action.

The redhead shook her head finally letting the tears fall that she had promised herself would not come today. A terribly cold hand was unexpectedly placed upon her shoulder causing Lily to recoil. Whoever it was, she wasn't seeking any comfort.

'Died as true hero's you know, both of 'em did,' A gruff voice filled her ears. Turning to meet the intruder of her wallowing, she almost blanched. She regained composure quickly, ashamed of her immediate distaste, and had the decency to nod at least.

Lily bet the man had more scars on his face than he could recall, but could probably retell every battle in which receiving them. He wore his experience well though, in a sort of uncut stern fashion, vanity was clearly not an object to him.

Although his sudden appearance and state seemed to catch Lily of guard she knew who he was. Alastor Moody was one of the highest ranking, best aurors in the field, and just by looking at him you could certainly tell why. He had made many said sacrifices for his job, including an eye.

'Miss Evans, I am truly sorry to interrupt your state of grieving, but there is some one who wants to meet you urgently.' Lily suddenly wondered if this was a trick. Would a death eater sink as low to pose as another?

'Your card?' she said blankly, one eyebrow raised, inquiring he show her proof of his said identity.

A wry grin covered his face. 'Always on your toes, are you Evans,' a question not really aimed to be answered, "We could use more like you down at the department. Constant vigilance, that's what I always say."

Lily studied his card for a moment, which lay in his hand, complete with the official Ministry seal. She should ask where they were going or whom they were seeing, but at that moment, she couldn't make herself care.

The Auror Department of the Ministry consisted of a hallway with many small offices branched off of it. Lily followed Moody patiently until his quiet uneven footsteps ceased. He opened the door quickly and the name on the front of it blurred before it fully reached her eyes. Inside she could make out a man talking in a stressful tone to a face in the fireplace. This office was clearly bigger than the rest in the wing.

'No, no, you have to run it in the paper, the people should be aware of the events....' The man became quickly alert of the presence in his room and sighed, ending the argument. 'Well I think Bagstrode is making a mistake, yes alright, I'll be in touch...'

The man quickly swiveled around to meet his company. 'Ah, Lily Evans, I am very glad to see you,' the man attempted a smile but it immediately dies on his lips, and they were set once again in a grim line. 'What dire circumstances we must meet under though. Have a seat,' he said gesturing to a leather chair adjacent to his desk.

Lily's eyes widened, even if she hadn't seen him frequently decking the pages of the Daily Prophet, she would have recognized him instantly, simply by lineage. There was only one family tree where those eyes and that hair were practically trademark-

'Potter.'

'Actually I prefer Harold, but I s'pose if you favor Potter, I wouldn't entirely mind that either.' Lily was immediately chagrin at her slip, after all although he was responsible for the spawn of a prat; he was still the Head of the Department of Aurors.

Mr.Potter turned to his other, momentarily forgotten, guest and nodded. It must have been Moody's cue to leave because a second later he was shutting the door behind him, leaving a very uncomfortable Lily behind.

Mr.Potter stared at her intently, 'I have to say, my son does you little justice in his description of you, I'd hardly call your hair a mango color.' Lily immediately blushed wondering what other horrid stories James had sprung to his father about her.

'Well, sir,' she added to be respectful, 'I don't think your son has quite grasped the concept of the names of colors yet, or anything else above the pre-school level of learning.'

Mr.Potter grinned with vast amusement, and Lily realized how seldom he must have laughed these days. The humor was short lived though because it quickly faded from his face.

'Miss Evans,' he said sternly making eye contact with her, 'the real reason I asked you here was to inquire you on your living conditions?'

Lily was thrown off and at a loss for words, in truth, she wasn't even sure about it. She didn't think Petunia would house her for much longer, her and her lumpy husband could barely stand the sight of her.

Her speechlessness provoked Mr.Potter to go further, 'Am I falsely under the impression, that currently, you are without a definite place of residence?'

'No sir, you are correct.'

'Well then, it's settled,' he said a bright smile coming over his face. Lily frowned and furrowed her eyebrows, confused. _What was?_

'Excuse me?'

'I won't have you out on the street, and I refuse to see you in a muggle foster home. You'd have to attend a muggle school while you should be in Hogwarts. It would be a terrible waste of talent.'

'Sir, you couldn't be suggesting-'

'You will stay at Potter Manor for the remainder of the summer.'

'You can't be serious!' Lily exclaimed, forgetting her manners. This was some kind of sick joke, right? She'd bet anything right then that Potter had somehow set this up. Him and his quartet of mayhem were behind this.

'Oh, but I am entirely serious Miss Evans, I owe you-'

'You don't owe me anything, I don't want any kind of charity.'

'But I do owe you Miss Evans, or at least I owe your father, my life.' A pained, guilty expression came over his face. There was pity in his face, but Lily didn't want it.

She was shocked; he was the Auror her father had saved. Well, this was certainly ironic. Her father saved her sworn enemie's father, it really is a small world after all. Could he tell she had spent many sleepless nights wishing it were he instead of her father? Did he know that she had, indirectly, wished him death? She swallowed guiltily.

'I can't accept this offer Sir.'

'It is an offer you can't refuse Lily, your sister has already signed the papers making me and my wife, Helen, your legal guardians,' he said softly, guiltily. '_She couldn't do that soon enough.' _

'But what about James?' Lily asked, her defense crumbling around her.

Mr.Potter's brows furrowed slightly, 'James will not mind-' _Want to bet? '_-he is very excited to know that you are coming.' Lily could see the lie behind the statement, clearly, James hadn't been told yet.

Mr.Potter, however, ignored her raised eyebrows and continued, 'Moody will escort you to your sister's house to pick up your belongings, and take you by floo to Potter Manor.

' I am very grateful for what your father did for me, he was a hero, and I'll understand completely if you resent me for it. He showed me that there is still good left in the world. But I just want you to know that I'm not only doing this to repay him, this if for you too, it's what is best for you.' He looked very deeply into her eyes and spoke slowly in a compassionate way towards her.

Crystal Drops began to grace her face, 'I suppose it wouldn't do much to tell you that I snore very loudly in my sleep?' Lily said meekly. Shedding away the sobriety of the moment.

Mr.Potter laughed, suddenly alive with humor again. 'Like a snowballs chance in hell Lily.'

To say that Lily Evans and James Potter hated each other might have been the understatement of the century. The truth was the simply loathed the sight of one another to a point where the animosity between them was practically tangible.

This happened to be one of many reasons Lily was nervous about going to the Potter's. Nevertheless, she found herself standing in front of a fireplace ready to leave her sister's unwelcome abode, and go to a new unwanted home.

Petunia was conveniently absent for the occasion of Lily's departure, as was Vernon. With Moody behind, her she was trapped. She felt as if she was running the gauntlet line making her way to the fireplace, every second she felt worse than the last.

'Lets get this over with Evans. Going slower isn't going to make it not come,' Moody grunted from behind her in an impatient voice. Lily rolled her eyes; he had the Auror's curse of anxiousness.

Taking the floo powder in one hand, and her bag in the other, she felt like the enormous sense of dread that had been building up in her stomach was about to explode. It really hit her then, in less then five minutes she was going to be living with _Potter_. She felt weird, like she was betraying herself by entering her archenemy's headquarters. As if her life wasn't terrible enough, she had a nagging feeling it was about to get a whole lot worse.

Reluctantly, after being threatened by Moody several times (and finally his wand), she finally threw the powder down and said, 'Potter Manor.' In a flash her world was a blur, then the spinning stopped and she looked up to see a black haired figure standing over her. _Welcome Home._

_Alright, honestly I'm kind of unsure about this whole story. It really depends on what kind of response I get, as to whether I continue. Your feed back is much appreciated, good or bad. _**Thanks **

P.S. If my grammar and spelling royally suck, I'm really sorry, it's really not my best area...at all.


	2. Numero Duo

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

_Catalyst, you insist to pull me down_

_You contradict the fact that you still want me around_

_And it's all downhill from here_

And it's all downhill from here

** Downhill, New Found Glory **

'You know, it is customary for a gentleman to help a lady up in time of need,' despite the fact she was sprawled on the floor in front of him, she still managed to keep her bitter disposition.

His handsome face twisted into a dark smile. 'I shall let you know when I see one Evans.'

'No matter, from those tramps you so openly associate yourself with you wouldn't know a lady from a tart, and I don't really feel like waiting until you can tell the difference.'

'I see you still have that stick lodged up your arse Evans. Sirius will be disappointed, he was so sure it couldn't possibly stay in so long, he hates losing bets too.' His tone was sardonic but as the words came from his mouth he was helping her off the floor. His contradicting manner irked her a bit.

'Right this way m'lady,' he said in a mock posh voice. Scowling, Lily followed him down the hall. She couldn't tell immediately that the house was a large one, if not considered a mansion. The rooms she passed had fancy medieval themes. She felt so miniscule in such a grand setting, but James waltzed through it like it was no big deal.

They finally stopped in a modern beautiful kitchen. Over James's shoulder Lily could see a woman sitting at the table concentrating hard at a sheet of paper and pinching the bridge of her nose in concentration. Her hair was brunette and the resemblance between her son and she was slim until she turned to look at them. James had her eyes.

A huge smile covered her face as she shifted herself out of her chair, and engulfed Lily in a huge hug.

'Oh you must be Lily, it's so great to finally meet you. I'm Mrs. Potter, but please, call me Helen dear.' All Lily could do was manage a small smile. It was painful to be treated in such a daughterly way so soon. _Too soon. _She didn't want another mother figure, not now, not ever. She could see James rolling his eyes at his mother's actions, and she couldn't seem to help the urge to stick out her tongue at him.

'James, honey, will you please show Lily her room?' He groaned in annoyance and rolled his eyes again, reminding her of a little kid who had just been told he had to clean his room. Helen gave him a stern look.

'James-'

A new voice curtly ended her soon-to-be rant. 'Never fear Mrs. P, wherever there is a pretty damsel in need, a fellow such as myself would have all the pleasure in helping them-'

'Unhook their bra str-'

'James Harold Potter, that is enough! Sirius, I trust you'll help Lily get settled into her room then?' Lily studied Sirius he was carelessly lounging on one of the barstools, and she wondered how had she had not noticed him before. Aside from James, Sirius was considered to be the most attractive person in the school, and charisma practically radiated off of him. Dangerously sought after by the female population, and outrageously envied by the male.

'I am honored to be bestowed with such an privilege,' he said mock bowing. 'Lily darling, right this way.' He picked up her bag with ease and set off down the hall.

She hurried and followed in suit, but not before witnessing James fake gagging, and his mother boxing his ear. As she scampered after Sirius she caught bits of James being told off. Lily didn't care if it was because of her, he was getting what he deserved.

'Don't mind Jamsey Evans,' _back to the surname then_, 'he's still a bit sour due to the nasty rejections you let on him many a time.'

'That was fifth year, honestly, you would think he had the maturity to let things go like that.'

'Oh that's rich, when are you such a saint on this topic? One could say the same thing about you Evans. Your enmity towards James comes from his past actions, does it not? Things you have not yet let go, although the boy has clearly seen the light. The passed is etched in stone, pardon the kid already.'

His speech rendered her quiet. He was actually comparing her to the likes of Potter. She supposed one might say James was better behaved than before, but she wouldn't go as far to say 'has seen the light.' As she was wondering this they began to walk up a maroon carpeted staircase, which winded it's way up as far as she could look.

'Besides,' Sirius scoffed breaking the heavy silence; 'us marauders have a certain flare when it comes to holding grudges, best of luck this summer.' His menacing tone was a sure signal for trouble ahead. _'You'll need it.' _

Two hours later Lily was sprawled out on her new luxurious bed, staring at the grand cathedral ceiling. She had definitely underestimated this house. If not a mansion, it had to be a castle. She knew the Potters must have been well off, must blue blood families were, but this was just incredible.

After Sirius had so gallantly guided to her to her private room a house elf immediately appeared at her side informing her he would be at her hand and foot during her stay at Potter Manor.

On the bright side, James was better behaved than she would have thought he'd be. His comments were more of a playful banter than of a bitter nature.

Just then a small knock resounded on her door and Slinky entered, or was it Blinky.

'Miss Lily, Mistress Potter would like you to be informed that dinner is ready in the main dining hall.'

'Thank you...you.' She finished lamely, having not finished remembering the house elf's name.

'Oh Miss Lily, you are very much welcome.' With that he disappeared again, and Lily realized that she did not have the slightest notion on where exactly the main dining hall was.

Half an hour later, after stopping to get directions from two portraits and one suit of armor, she unwillingly entered what must have been the main dining hall. To her chagrin the Potters and Sirius Black had already arrived, and judging by the house Sirius and James we're making out of silverware, it looked like they had been waiting for awhile.

'Oh, look who finally decided to join us.' James had looked up from his handiwork to see her come in.

'Shush James. Lily dear, I'm so sorry, it didn't occur to us you didn't know your way around here until it was too late.'

To her utmost agony, she saw the only place left was next to James, giving him a full chance to antagonize her all dinner. As she sat down, he muttered under his breath to her.

'Your hell Evans, Mum wouldn't let us start until 'the guest of honor' arrived.' Her only response to him was a swift kick under the table. A cry of pain from James caused everyone to look at him questionably, but he ignored them and went back to his dinner stabbing it fiercely and mumbling about evil redheads.

The dinner went along without many events, with Mrs. and Mr. Potter quietly mumbling about work, and James and Sirius clearly having a heated debate about something seemingly important in low voices. _Probably quidditch, Lily thought._

Or it was what she thought until a tingling sensation began making it's way through her back. Suddenly she had the most unbearable urge to itch herself everywhere. She gripped her fork so tight trying to fight it her fingers began trembling. Her face contorted in complete agony, _this was hell. _

Looking across the table she saw that Mr. and Mrs. Potter did not notice the alteration in their guest, and she caught the fragment 'the Prewett's and Longbottem's...'

A loud noise quickly withdrew her from her puzzlement. James was chortling into his drink causing bubbles to rise to the surface, and Sirius was having one hell of a suspicious coughing attack into his napkin. Both of their mouths were twitching at the corners, apparently trying hard not to smile.

They didn't fool her though, the mystery was solved for Lily, and after discovering the culprits it made her even more determined not to give into the urge.

Mr. Potter seemed highly amused with the commotion. 'Sirius boy, chew your food, and James I thought we got out of the 'blowing bubbles' habit in grade school.' James's cheeks immediately colored offering some consolation to Lily, but her whole body was aching. Everything begged to be scratched, her hand were twitching in anticipation badly, and she couldn't wait until she was out of their presence.

Mrs. Potter, however, looked anything but amused. Her eyes slowly made their way from the state of the boys to the look on Lily's face, and she could see the gears turning inside her head. 'Alright boys, would one of you like to confess willingly, or do I have to drag it out of you?'

Sirius seemed to snap out of his coughing fit just in time, as his deceiving instincts kicked in. 'Mrs. P. you your lack of faith in us shames me. When have we other been anything but perfect angels,' Another snort from James, ' Honestly Helen I can see where you might doubt your own son, bless his troubled and disturbed mind, but when have I ever mislead your trust?' The bubbles in James's drink presently ceased, and he was now glaring daggers at his accomplice.

Sirius's false angelic ploy, neither moved nor swayed Mrs. Potter, as it had with many teachers before. 'Cut the crap Sirius, you two are full of baloney. You've 'mislead' my trust more times than I breathe in a day. Lily what did they do?' She said turning her attentions to the redhead. James and Sirius both threw eager side-glances at Lily. She was about to sell them out like a rat, but then a thought occurred to her. They **wanted** her to say something; they would never have been so obvious if they didn't. She knew from the past, they could very well hold a straight face, and could cover up their tracks as good as the best. Well, she would not give him the upper hand; she couldn't bear his smug satisfaction.

She shook her head trying to be nonchalant, 'Nothing. That I'm aware of anyway.' Her voice was overly controlled, and Lily was sure it would give her away. Stealing a glance at James she noticed a flicker of disappointment in his eyes, and Sirius seemed to carry the same downcast attitude.

Mrs. Potter frowned for a moment, but seemed to give in, 'Oh you boys...' She sighed giving them a once over before completely throwing in the towel, 'Very well then, I probably don't even want to know.' Hesitantly she turned back to Mr. Potter, who didn't have anything to say on the matter, but carried a slight grin on his face. They once again resumed talking in hushed whispers.

Excusing herself politely, Lily got up and began to walk at a fast pace down the hall, eager to get away. She had become familiar enough with this palace to at least make it back to her room, but as her luck would have, that moment did not come as soon as she thought it would.

Just as she was about to relieve the terrible sensations, the trouble duo caught up with her.

'Oy Evans!'

'Hey Evans, wait a minute will you.' Sirius hand came to rest on he shoulder pulling it back.

'What do you want Black?' She spat.

'Hold back on the biting remarks for a moment prissy, we just wanted a little chat.' His lip curled as he said this, and James quickly jutted him in the ribs, shoving him backwards.

'What my associate is trying, and falling most miserably, to say is that we couldn't help but notice your blatant restlessness at dinner, and were wondering if we could be of any service to you?' James tone was a taunting evil, she knew what he wanted. He was dying for her to finally admit her inferiority to him, That the infamous James Potter had finally pulled one over on the untouchable Lily Evans.

'I don't believe I know what you're talking about,' her skin was begging now, if she could just run one nail... 'Besides, when have you ever been one to offer help Potter, it certainly is a rare most unpleasant occasion.'

'It is exactly that Evans, but I thought maybe we could come to some sort of an agreement. You know, I _scratch_ your back, you _scratch_ mine sort of thing.' The words made Lily fidget in her spot, but she was not close to caving into her, her pride wouldn't let her.

'I can hardly be in a 20 foot radius without _scratching_ your eyes out Potter, somehow, I don't think this deal you have in mind will work out.' The scathing remark tainted the air with hostility. James was about to respond with some equally, if not, worse but Sirius stopped him by putting his hand on James's arm.

'Well Evans, I can tell your just itching to get out of here so without much further ado will be on our way.'

As they turned to walk down the hall she heard Sirius mutter, 'Told you we should have done the whiskers, lets see her try to deny it then...'

Thirty minutes later Lily was lying on her bed, in a similar state as she had been for the last forty-five minutes. She had tried every spell she knew, which was quite an impressive quantity, to undo James's scheme with no avail.

Now her skin was sensitive, raw, and littered with red streaks from her frantic chafing. She could just picture James's flippant reaction when she saw him tomorrow and blanched. The worst part was; however, the perpetual sensation had not yet ceased.

If it was not at her expense, she may have applauded James on whatever he had used. A soft hoot brought her out of her revere; she glanced up to see a foreign snowy white owl glide through her window and land next to her.

Frowning, she untied the message and read it, almost grinning at the content.

_Try taking a bath Evans, it works better on washing off Muggle itching powder._

Maybe he did have a heart, after all.

**A/N:**

Wow, I am so sorry at how long this took, it's shameful. I've been so busy with school and the World Series (Mass Native : LETS GO RED SOX, what curse?) I just didn't have the time. This Chapter is a shocking ten pages though, pretty long for me. I wrote this at like 12:30, so I didn't really get a chance to proof read...

To my reviews...

**Eleira312- **Whoa. You crack me up, thanks for your review, true inspiration.

**Rosie- **Thank you so much, it makes me feel better to know some one doesn't think my grammatical skills are total crap.

**Brianne- **Thank you, I really appreciate the encouragement. Please e-mail me if you have any ideas or improvements.

**insane story writter- **Aww, my first review, thank you for paying attention to my story,

To Everyone else, Note Bene, you're much appreciated.

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	3. Numero Tres

Numero Tres Disclaimer– See first chapter 

_I'm in a place called Vertigo _

_It's everything I wish I didn't know _

_It's you that gives me something _

_I can feel_

Vertigo, U2 

'Morning Evans,' James groggily said as he took a seat on a barstool next to Lily.

'Morning Potter.'

It was a week after the 'itching powder incident' and Lily and James had somehow managed to form a consistency to be civil. Turning away from her cereal bowl to take a sip of her juice, Lily glanced at the boy who had just entered the kitchen, then immediately did a double take, not looking away this time.

There sitting next to her was a very handsome, _very_ naked, James Potter. Clad in only boxers, he carried on pouring cereal like it was the most natural thing in the world, unaware of the stunned girl next to him.

Against her general will, her eyes were transfixed on his very smooth, and very sculpted chest. Lily couldn't describe what was happening to her, having never felt it before, but suddenly it was very hot, and she was extremely flustered. Her gazed moved across his torso fervently, but she was still too shell-shocked to move.

All at once she began to wonder what it would be like to touch it, to kiss it…would he object if she just reached across the counter and…_cut it out. _

She could hardly bring herself to blink; _quidditch had done him good… _

The sound of James's deep laughter swept her out of her reverie.

'Drink much Evans?'

Apparently, during her momentary loss of coherent thoughts she had forgotten to swallow, and now her juice was currently dripping down her chin and onto the counter. Lily instantly blushed and mumbled a 'shut up' while wiping herself off.

'What could have possible distracted you enough to stop you from acting on a basic body function such as swallowing?' He said it innocently enough, but he had a small knowing grin on his face.

Suddenly, Lily wondered just how many girls had been coaxed into broom closets and other unmentionable dark places by that grin…_stop it._

'Nothing Potter,' she stumbled out, not meeting his eyes. 'Just admiring the woodwork on that stool your sitting on, it must be pretty strong if it can hold _your_ fat head off the ground.'

James's only response was to chuckle, it was too late, she couldn't cover up her tracks this time.

'Right, the _woodwork,' _His innuendo made her redden, 'Well, I'm off to shower and do many other things that require me to be completely stark naked, care to join?'

A very embarrassed, indignant, Lily raised her hand to slap him for his inappropriate suggestion but he caught her wrist and rolled his eyes.

'Save it Evans, it's too early.' With that he got up and slowly sauntered out of the kitchen, making sure she got another good look at him before disappearing.

She was frustrated, partly at him and partly at herself. How could she be so stupid, so obvious! It was without a doubt that James would use this newfound weakness against her in the future. She groaned and put her head in her hands. It was James, _just James._

James Bloody Potter.

Merlin, it was unbelievable, in the short span of five minutes she had fallen completely utterly in lust with James Potter, _and he knew it._

Later that day Lily decided to pay a visit to her favorite place in Potter Manor which had practically become her haven, the library, only to surprisingly come across Hogwart's resident bad boy.

Sirius was lounging in a leather chair reading a book with the same casual ease he always seemed to carry. Lily started to turn around and find another section to browse through to avoid him, when suddenly a thought struck. She had been replaying the incident that had taken place earlier in her head all day, and there was something that did not quite fit about it.

As she strode towards him purposely, Sirius looked up then shut his book annoyed and sighed, as if he was dreading this, but nonetheless expecting it.

'Black.'

'Evans,' he said coolly raising an eyebrow in question.

'I just wanted to ask, have you er-' under his cool stare she was quickly losing the confidence she had began with, 'have you noticed anything, well, a bit off with James?'

He cocked his head to the side, 'How so?'

Lily shot him a frustrated look; he knew exactly what she was talking about. He met her eyes and a bitter staring competition followed. Sighing in resignation, she decided to just continue, 'It's just like…he's been acting…_nicer. _Doesn't he **hate** me'

Sirius sighed like he'd known this was coming too. 'Listen Evans, James and I…we've been best mates for years, right? Well, we see eye to eye on a lot of things; however, his choice in birds was never one. You see, he always had a thing for _annoying redheads_.' Sirius looked at her extremely expectantly, trying very hard not to give away the whole truth.

Lily frowned and stared at him, very much perplexed. Sirius made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat and gritted his teeth.

'Merlin Evans! Top of the year… Let's try this again. When love is suppressed _Evans_, hate takes it's place.' He looked at her in anticipation as if expecting her to jump up and yell 'Eureka!'

'What…what does that have do to with James?' she asked confused.

Sirius full out groaned, 'It means that if James thought that he had even a _fragment_ of a chance with you, he'd drop the stupid loathing act in a _heartbeat_.'

Lily suddenly breathed in the reality of what he was saying, 'Oh…oh.' She would bet anything that the incident this morning might have been a little past a fragment of hope. 'Oh no.'

Sirius narrowed his eyes at her. 'Your bloody well lucky, you know, James might not be perfect but he's a damn good person. He's honest, loyal, and brave, and although he may not be the most ego-censored person, he would die for those he cares about **and** even those he doesn't.' Flashes of regret suddenly graced his eyes before he continued. 'To hell with your stupid standards Evans, if James doesn't meet them then they're bullocks, because I've never met a better person. No, if anything I'd say _your_ not good enough for him.' Sirius spat the last line out and with a final look of disgust strode out of the library leaving Lily to drown in the words he just said.

The rest of the day was a blur. The harsh words Sirius had sparred at her kept repeating in her head, and she began to wonder if he was right.

James was brave and loyal, that she couldn't deny. He was most certainly brilliant too though, falling directly behind her in class ranks, and even surpassed her in a few subjects. Lily supposed he was honest too, in a sense, when he had to be. She knew, however, that he put his loyalty to his friends first though.

It was times like these, when she really thought about it, that she became dangerously close to thinking that James was a good person.

This lead her, however, to remember a specific memory in fifth year that seemed to contradict everything that Sirius had said…

'_You're bloody beautiful when you're angry, you know.' James Potter leaned back in his chair smirking appreciatively at the red headed spitfire in front of him. He was sitting at a table in the back of the Library with his three accomplices. All were leaning casually back in their chair, with their ties attractively loosened and the first two buttons of their shirts undone. Books untouched. _

'_That's completely out of context Potter,' her face turned, if possible, redder, 'just answer the question, you git.'_

'_Oh yeah, what was that again?' At this his surrounding companions fell into chortles of laughter. Lily Evans, however, was not amused. With that avowal she rolled her eyes and stamped her left foot._

'_Honestly Potter. One last time, did you or did you not hex Fabian Prewett?' _

_James exchanged furtive glances around the table before looking back at Lily. 'Maybe I did, what's it to you?'_

'_Well, when I visited him in the _**Hospital Wing**_, he broke our date Friday because he seemed to be under the impression that he would be further jinxed by James Potter if he didn't.' _

'_Is that so? You say he broke your date Friday? So I'm assuming that's leaving you free…'_

'_Don't even think about it Potter,' she growled._

'_I wouldn't dare.' He put up his hands in mock surrender._

'_You should take the offer while you can Evans, chances for dates with Jamie here don't last long.' It was true; Lily couldn't help but notice that all the tables around the quartet were suspiciously taken and full with girls._

'_Shut up Black, I'd rather spend my night with a Dementor than this brute.' _

'_Suit your self, but it's my belief that James would kiss a whole lot better…'_

…

The remembrance seemed to push Lily right back to where she started, which was: in a thoroughly confused state.

Groaning, she turned in her bed and pushed her face into a pillow. There was no way she was going to get any sleep tonight, _great_, another thing she could blame Potter for…

Dinner that night had been awful. She had been so awkward around James, not meeting his eyes, and blushing when she was caught unconsciously staring at him. Mr. Potter had once again been conspicuously absent, something Lily noticed was considered normal in the house. In the week she had stayed there, so far, she could count the number of times she saw him on one hand.

Mrs. Potter had been oddly quiet throughout, and Sirius occasionally glowered at her when no one was paying attention.

James was a different story though, at times during the meal she could practically feel him smirking at her, it was frustrating.

At one point they had both reached for the salad and as a result their hands brushed. Lily's shot back as if on fire, and she could see James smiling satisfyingly out of the corner of her eye. If not in the presence of his mother, she was sure she would had slapped it right off his face.

Growling, and silently cursing James she threw the covers off herself and got out of bed. Lying there was agony, she had to get up and do something, anything.

Padding her way down the hall in darkness, Lily decided to explore the house some more. It was decidedly very old, and she found it all extremely fascinating.

She took her time looking closely at all the paintings and antiques that were widespread around the manor. Suddenly, she found herself at a wing that she had never seen before; hesitantly she made her way down it, examining the sleeping artwork until a loud voice startled her.

'Halt, I command you!'

'W-Who's there?' Lily asked squinting in front of her, quite timid.

'I said stop! In the name of the Queen, do not take another step or I will be forced to yield you myself!'

Lily almost kicked herself for being frightened when she realized the racket was coming from the painting next to her. There clad in full traditional uniform, of a red tunic and coat and a black plumed hat, was a British Guard. He was out of traditional stance, and was now pointing his rifle, complete with traditional bayonet, threateningly at her.

'Show yourself ye Yankee brute!'

Lily began giggling, wondering what such a muggle thing was doing in the Potter house.

'How dare you mock me you heartless scoundrel! Be prepared to face my wrath!'

A door to the left of her banged open, and a tired James Potter emerged.

'Merlin Wellington, It's 2 o'clock in the bloody morning, will you shut your gob already?'

The solider suddenly looked extremely offended, 'That's Captain Wellington to you Sir Potter! And for your knowledge I have just caught this Yankee pest intruding, no doubt an assassin.'

James looked from him to a sheepish Lily, who he had just finally noticed, and grinned. 'Well then, good job then _Captain_ Wellington, I believe I can take it from here.'

At this Wellington suddenly looked extremely put out, 'Sir I would be gallantly honored if you would allow me to behead this one, I did catch _it_ after all.' This caused Lily wondered if Wellington knew whether or not he was a painting.

'That's quite all right Wellington, why don't you go patrol the north wing, I believe your supreme skills would be useful there.' Wellington looked extremely pleased and proud to be bestowed with the task gave Lily one last malignity look before marching off.

'Well, he liked you,' James teased once he was gone. Lily scowled, but didn't dare look at him, because his attire was much like it was that morning. A short awkward pause followed before James spoke again, 'C'mon,' he was gesturing for her to follow him into his bedroom.

When she didn't follow him immediately he turned around and looked at her, 'Well, don't you trust me Lily?' Her name was beautiful on his tongue and it forced her to look up at him and meet his eyes, which were intently on her. Lily rapidly became very aware that she was only wearing a flimsy nightgown and blushed.

His chocolate eyes bore into hers; it felt like she had no choice and she followed him trance-like into his room.

His room was entirely what Lily would have expected it to be. There was a 'Go Go Gryffindor!' above his bed, and the décor was maroon and gold. His room was messy, littered with quidditch paraphernalia, and he had a whole bookcase of what looked to be prank and joke books.

He relaxed down on his bed casually and Lily made her way over to his bookcase and began playing nervously with random quidditch figurines he had on it.

'I'm sorry about—'

'-Don't worry about it Lily,' he interrupted her, knowing what she was trying to say, 'this is just as much your house now as it is mine.'

Lily fell silent, and began looking through his bookcase, feeling his eyes on her. She couldn't believe so many people would waste their time writing joke books. Her eyes skimmed over some of the most bizarre titles she had ever seen such as _Pranking: The Fine Art of Mayhem, _and _Pride, Prejudice and Pranking. _She shook her head in disapproval but couldn't help but chuckle at them.

'What are these?' she asked pointing to a few dusty books on the bottom shelf.

James furrowed his brows and beckoned for her to bring them over. His confused look turned into an amused smile when he saw them. 'I forgot all about these. They're photo albums, from a long, long time ago.'

Lily laughed and sat down next to him on his bed. 'James Potter pre-Hogwarts? This I have to see.'

James grinned and flipped open the first one. There were all sorts of pictures in it. James eating, James swimming, James drooling and crawling. Lily only wished that she had photographs like these, which moved, for childhood memorabilia.

Halfway through the second album and many laughs later, a question arose in the back of Lily's mind. Throughout all the pictures she couldn't help but notice that most of the pictures contained Helen, but hardly any contained Mr. Potter.

'James, does it bother you?'

James looked up at her questioningly, 'Does what bother me?'

Lily swallowed and looked down. 'You father…his job. I mean I know it's not any of my business, but I've just noticed, he isn't around…a lot.' James's eyes noticeably hardened and Lily immediately regretted asking.

'No,' he said harshly. A strange whirling noise rapidly caught Lily's attention, and she leaned forward to see a Sneakoscope spinning wildly on his night table. She raised an eyebrow at his defiant face.

Sighing in resignation he looked down, 'It's just the way things are, the way they've always been. I mean sure it _bothers_ me, I wouldn't be normal if it didn't…but I try not to let it. These are dark times in the Wizarding World, and I feel proud that my father is helping, but sometimes I wish my family was just more…functional.' He paused and looked up, then continued in a bitter voice, 'You know, he's never been home on my birthday, not one of them. At first, when I was old enough to understand, it was disappointing, but now it's just normal, it's just _pathetic_.'

Lily remained silent for awhile, and then surprised her and James by putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. James smiled sorrowfully, and picked up the last album. 'This one is my favorite, our first year at Hogwarts, Mum made me take loads of pictures.'

Lily smiled and James opened it. True to his word there were many pictures of him, Sirius, Remus, and Peter pulling pranks, and hanging out in the dorms. Lily smiled at all the pranks they passed many of which she remembered.

One there was only one page left in it James abruptly closed the book and announced the last page was all rubbish.

'James Potter what are hiding from me! Let me see.' Lily swiftly grabbed on edge of the black album and pulled. James immediately pulled back in the opposite direction with more force. All at once Lily let go and the book went flying and landed open on the floor. The both jumped of the bed scrambling for it, and it was then that Lily caught site of the last page, and understood why James had not wanted her to see it. It was filled with pictures of herself, some taken from afar, and some taken right up close in what looked like the midst of someone getting told off, probably James.

Lily laughed, 'That's the big secret? I'm the rubbish?'

She looked at James who was blushing fiercely and running his hand through his black hair. 'No…I just…well I-I really fancied you something terrible then, that's all.' He quickly shut the book and through it aside.

'You know, I never told anyone this before, but I fancied you something too a little… in first year.' Now Lily was too, reddening at an alarming rate. Why had she told him that? Not even Marlene knew.

James looked up, surprised, then smirked, 'Ha! I knew it, you've always secretly loved me haven't you Lily?'

Lily opened her mouth in indignation and hit him on the shoulder. 'You are a cocky pratt!'

'Yes, but a _very_ _sexy_ cocky pratt, right?'

Lily became very flustered all of a sudden, and tried to ignore the fact that when he said sexy she unintentionally stared at his chest again.

'I never said that.'

'You didn't have to, love.'

The next day, Lily vaguely recalled sitting back on his bed and talking more until very late in the early morning before drifting off to sleep.

She awoke feeling very warm. The sunlight intruded in her eyes as she opened them, and came to face the body that had haunted her dreams that night.

Lily was lying on James's bed, facing him, with one hand on his chest, which she quickly withdrew. She was so confused on how it felt so right. She could feel his deep even breaths on her forehead and his hand resting lightly on her hip. His hair so frightfully dark and unkempt, would he wake if she ran her hands through it? And his lips were incredibly rosy and full…

She was starting to feel painfully hot again, and she knew she had to get out of there before James woke up. Slowly she pulled herself away from his grasp, trying hard not to wake him. He let out a small grunt when she took his hand off her hip, which caused Lily to jump, but he did not come out of his slumber. She left the room as quietly as she could, willing herself to have one last look at James's fair face before entering the hall and slumping against a wall.

Putting her head in her hands she groaned in frustration. This wasn't right, she wasn't right…

'So, back for round two, are ye, you knave? Well stand up and face me like a man you wretch!' Looking up Lily saw that Wellington had returned from the North Wing and was now, once again, pointing his rifle at her.

A/N… 

**Hey, I'm very, very sorry for the wait, but I was at a total lack of inspiration. I didn't really like this chapter too much, but I wanted to put something up. **

**The ORIGINAL Meathead- hahaha, thank you! I l-o-v-e your idea, would you mind if I used it in a later chapter? I hope not…**

**A very special thanks to James' Grl for putting me on favorites.**

**Thank you to all my other reviews, they are extremely appreciated.**

**Seriously, I write a lot better and faster with motivation…(hint, hint)…**

**So….**

**Please Review!**


End file.
